


Only a Memory Away

by vegetasbubble



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple moment served between two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Memory Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Only a Memory Away  
> Author: vegetasbubble  
> Rating: PG  
> Prompt: Memory  
> Word Count: 453  
> Notes/Warning: I wrote this for the 2009 casu_ldws and the list was never posted. Title taken from the song of the same name. Enjoy! MovieVerse!

  
  
"Are you alright, Queen Susan?" came a soft voice from behind her. Susan looked up from the soon-to-be-battleground in front of her and seen the handsome Prince Caspian standing behind her, arms linked behind his back.   
  
She looked at him with a look of love in her eyes. He truly was a handsome man. Not a boy like that horrible one at the train station - what she had actually be thinking about, actually - but a man. A man who had a whole army at his fingertips to help overthrow his evil uncle. Looking away from him, she turned back to the darkness in front of her.  
  
"Of course, just off in my own little world," Susan replied, smiling gently. "Just reliving a memory."  
  
"Memories, horrible things," Caspian stated, sitting down next to her on the ledge, "Load of stupid nonsense." Shocked, Susan turned and looked at him like he had just slapped her. Obviously he had no idea how precious memories were. Especially to them, the Kings and Queens of old who had been torn from their own lives to come and try and save Narnia.  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned, wondering what had happened to Caspian that he hated his memories.  
  
"Never mind, my Queen, I am sorry to have disturbed your peaceful time," he whispered, almost too soft for Susan to hear.   
  
"Caspian, has this got something to do with your father?" Susan asked, laying a hand on his shoulder gently.  
  
"My father....killed, by his own brother," Caspian spat, more angrily than he had wished. Susan sighed before removing her hand and placing her head gently against his side.  
  
"What is your favourite memory, Prince Caspian?" she asked him, closing her eyes. Caspian thought hard, did he had a favourite memory? Grinning slightly, he lay his head against Susan's.  
  
"When I was young, my mother would sing to me. She would sing about the stars, the moon...true love," he whispered, "She even sung about my future as a King. I do remember, she sang of the Narnians once. I enjoyed that song so much, that I asked for it on a regular basis. She sang it for me one night, and my father heard. I never heard it again after that."  
  
"Oh Caspian, I'm sorry," Susan whispered.  
  
"No, its alright. I forgot about that song, and now, thanks to you, Queen Susan, I remember it again. Thankyou."  
  
Susan smiled, and looked out against the moonlit battle field.   
  
"Do you think we are going to have a lot of memories after tomorrow?" she asked him. "Will we all be remembered? What about Aslan? Do you think, maybe-"  
  
"It’s only a memory away, Susan," Caspian replied, pulling her against his side and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Fin   
*****


End file.
